Damages
by Carol Costa
Summary: Acontecimentos angustiantes estão acontecendo na vida dos CSI's. Fanfic para maiores de 18 anos.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Damages

Titulo: Damages

Autoras: Carol Costa e Nikki Souza

Beta: Jéssica

Disclaimer: Os personagens não nos pertencem

Shipper: Yobling e GSR

Categoria: Suspense

"_Catherine ouviu o som de risos. Ela queria gritar por socorro, mas ele estapeou-a na boca e a empurrou de costas para a cama. Os olhos dele a queimavam como chamas. Ele parecia um homem possuído pelo demônio. Catherine gritou uma, duas_**_... _**_Diversas vezes na esperança de alguém vir socorrê-la, mas não havia ninguém"._

– _Pelo amor de Deus! Por favor – ela suplicou._

"_Ela tentou empurrar para o lado o algodão que lhe cobria a cabeça, mas estava em desvantagem. Ele soltou um riso agudo e cruel que gelou a sua alma. Então, ela começou a lutar, jogando o peso para o outro na tentativa de se soltar. Lágrimas abundantes corriam pelas suas faces!"_

A dor. Ela sentiu-se amedrontada com o sofrimento. Catherine acordou com o próprio grito de pavor, transpirava da cabeça aos pés. Crispou as mãos sobre as cobertas, temia enlouquecer se não tivesse uma âncora para estabilizá-la.

Respirou fundo varias vezes e devagar na tentativa de se controlar. Ao sentar-se na cama e correr os olhos pelo quarto, sentiu-se como se houvesse se arrastado para fora de um espaço escuro.

Ao observar atentamente o ambiente, viu que estava em seu quarto, na sua casa. Com um suspiro de alivio, Catherine reclinou-se sobre o travesseiro, Fechou os olhos e contou ate vinte, esperando que o pulso acelerado voltasse ao normal.

– Não estou em perigo. – ao menos não essa noite.

"Nunca mais", Gritou mentalmente. Alivio e medo latente, misturava-se em seu peito, deixando-a fraca e confrangida. Havia esperado que, após um ano, os pesadelos cessassem, mas estava enganada. Seus demônios a tinham visitado outra vez.

Catherine tremia como uma folha sacudida pelo vento. Afastou as cobertas e, apenas vestida com uma leve camisola, levantou-se. Cambaleando, seguiu para o banheiro, ligou a torneira, lavou o rosto e os cabelos, deixando que a água escorresse entre os seios.

Após enxugar-se, aproximou-se da janela, ficando de lado para não ser vista. Entreabriu a ponta da cortina e deliciou-se com a brisa da noite.

Ao ver a lua imensa, perto do horizonte. Seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas. Chorou mais ainda.

– Você é um desgraçado! – murmurou para a noite.

Catherine afastou-se da janela e começou a se vestir. De forma alguma conseguiria voltar a dormir, portanto, restava-lhe preparar o café para Lindsey e se arrumar para o trabalho.

Sua única esperança, a que a impendia de gritar de frustração, era sua filha. Lindsey precisava dela.

Por isso tinha que manter a calma. Seria difícil, reconhecia, mas não era de todo impossível. Mesmo sendo remota, a possibilidade a ajudou a manter a calma a fim de enfrentar o dia.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine chegou ao laboratório no horário de sempre. No entanto, não se sentia bem ali, ao menos, não mais. Perceber nos olhares dos outros a piedade que nutriam por ela, desde o ocorrido há um ano. Deixava-lhe ainda muito mal. Alem de seus próprios traumas.

Interrompe sua reflexão ao ver Grissom.

– Olá, Grissom!

– Oi Catherine, tudo bem?

Desde que lhe aconteceu. Catherine se fechou, preferiu não comentar com ninguém e, tudo o que passou isso incluía o Grissom também. Ela sabia que ele se preocupava, mas ela não se sentia bem para falar, sabia que já havia passado um ano, mas.

Cada dia, cada noite. Revivia o que sofreu e isso era o que mais lhe atormentava.

– Tudo nos conformes. O que temos para hoje? –

– O de sempre. Já irei fazer as divisões dos casos.

– Ok! Então, vou pegar um café antes.

– Catherine...

– Sim... – já sentia o que estava por vir. Desde que fora seqüestrada, ela não tivera nenhuma conversa com Grissom. Ela sentia-se mais segura assim. Manter as conversas no âmbito profissional era mais seguro.

– Sei que estas bem, mas se precisar conversar, sabe que pode contar comigo.

– Eu sei Grissom, mas estou bem. Obrigada! – rapidamente segue em busca de seu café, pois sabia que se se continua ali. Todo o seu autocontrole, cairia por água abaixo.

Após as divisões dos casos Catherine pegou o caso do Winchester com o Warrick enquanto os outros ficaram em outro caso. O que sabiam do caso. Era que uma jovem de 22 anos havia sido assassinada. E nem mais um detalhe.

Catherine seguiu o percurso todo calada. Warrick já havia se acostumado com isso, mas hoje em especial ele queria conversar, era tão triste não perceber na Catherine a mulher que a tanto ele admirou e por que dedicava um grande sentimento.

– Então... Como esta a Lindsey?

Mas ela não o estava escutando, ele percebeu que ela demonstrava esta perdida em seus devaneios, e isso lhe causou uma aflição.

– Catherine, esta tudo bem com você?

– Oh... Estou sim. Desculpe não ter respondido não tinha escutado você falar. O que você perguntou?

– Perguntei se a Lindsey esta bem? Faz tempo que não a vejo.

– Ela esta muito bem sim, mas esta com a minha mãe. Como a Lindsey vai entrar de férias, elas pretendem viajar.

– E você? Também vai!

– Não! Não a condições para eu embarcar em uma viaje nesse momento.

– Catherine, desculpe-me pela indiscrição. Mas venho percebendo o seu retraimento no laboratório. Sei que você passou por uma experiência traumática, mas você mudou tanto. Nem nos reconhece mais como seus amigos.

Ela pensa bastante antes de falar. – Não é isso, o problema que me frustra mais ainda, ver nos olhos de cada um, a piedade que cada um sente por mim. Eu nunca fui frágil, mas parece que depois do que aconteceu eu virei uma boneca de porcelana.

– Não é isso, apenas nos preocupamos com você. É tão difícil para você falar com a gente. E então como saberemos que você esta bem? Isso também nos frustra Catherine.

– Eu sei, mas ainda não me sinto preparada para comentar...

– Mas Catherine, já estamos há um ano esperando que você relaxe, se abra para gente.

– Esta bem, chega desse papo. Como vai seu casamento? – não queria ser pressionada e muito menos agora.

Warrick sabia que ela estava fugindo, mas no momento ele não iria forçar.

– Eu não estou mais casado Catherine.

– Me desculpe, eu não sabia – fala um pouco constrangida.

– eu sei disso, e muitas outras coisas você continua a ignorar.

– por que você esta falando isso? – pergunta intrigada.

– Nada, depois continuamos essa conversa, pois chegamos.

Catherine não ficou convencida, mas também essa não era a hora para conversas, ela tinha que se concentrar em seu trabalho, ao menos isso.


End file.
